familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Principal Shepherd
Principal John Shepherd is the principal of James Woods Regional High School. Chris Griffin has been sent to his office a number of times, leading to them both "knowing each other very well". This of course, leads to Principal Shepherd also being on a first-name basis with his parents. Despite Chris being the more poorly behaved of the two Griffin students, Shepherd has a hateful bias towards Meg. He is voiced by Gary Cole. Biography In the episode "The Peter Principal", Principal Shepherd went through a gut-busting divorce with his wife, who won custody of everything he owned. He was heartbroken and down the shitter for this and brought his personal life to work, getting him fired and replaced by Peter Griffin. Peter was surprisingly a lot better of a principal than he was, actually standing up for Meg when she was being bullied. However, Meg abused the privilege and just got Peter to punish everyone she hated, which got Peter fired and Principal Shepherd his old job back. Meanwhile, Principal Shepherd went on vacation to Hawaii and had sex with a bunch of random broads, making him feel all the more better about the divorce. Principal Shepherd, who is given the first name of "John" in "Crimes and Meg's Demeanor", has another spat with his ex-wife Fiona. Brian, who has taken up spying on the neighbors in the apartment across the street from his observes this and his dragging of a large garbage bag out that leaves a trail of red liquid behind and a report of her missing comes in later still. He tries to call in his concerns to Joe who can't help him without more solid evidence. He calls Stewie who tries to help him by checking Shepherd's apartment when he steps away. Stewie is nearly caught once but disguises himself as one of Shepherd's dolls. After receiving some unwanted attention, Stewie tries to escape and is spotted, with Principal Shepherd spying back at Brian's apartment. He confronts Brian and Stewie who smacks him with a paddle which results in Brian being knocked out of a window. With the medic and police present, they find Shepherd's bag and find it is full of food taken from the school due to his ex-wife's departure and has been safe during this time. Appearance Principal Shepherd is a large framed adult Caucasian male with balding brunette hair. He has a blue jacket with a white undershirt and a red tie. He also has blue pants in the same color as his jacket as well as black shoes. He also has glasses. He also has kind of a big chin, with a butt-shaped cleft, and a large, goofy looking nose. Personality Principal Shepherd is a basic principal archetype, with a number of shortcomings. He acts rather unprofessional and disrespectful to his employees and students, alike, often openly insulting them for their appearances and personalities. On account of his lack of any real problem-solving skills, Principal Shepherd is also too afraid to take responsibility for anything bad happening at his school. Whenever there's a big issue happening on campus that he is supposed to take responsibility for, he's quick to either flee the scene or place blame on someone else. Episode Appearances *Meg for Mercy *Let's Go to the Hop *The Kiss Seen Around the World *Power Over Peter *When You Wish Upon a Weinstein (Mentioned) *A Fish Out of Water *Prick Up Your Ears *It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One *No Chris Left Behind *Stew-Roids *Dial Meg for Murder *Foreign Affairs *The Splendid Source *New Kidney in Town *Trading Places *Secondhand Spoke *Tea Peter *Space Cadet *A Fistful of Meg (Voice Only) *Life of Brian (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Heartbreak Dog *Once Bitten *The Simpsons Guy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *An App a Day *Bookie of the Year *Roasted Guy (Cameo) *Chris Has Got a Date, Date, Date, Date, Date *Our Idiot Brian *Run, Chris, Run *Meg Stinks! *Stewie, Chris, and Brian's Excellent Adventure *The Peter Principal *Peter Gets Fired (Movie Version) *Switch the Flip *Crimes and Meg's Demeanor *Stand By Meg *Trans-Fat *Girl, Internetted *Adam West High *Another Widow Opens *No Giggity, No Doubt (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Movin' In (Principal Shepherd's Song) Trivia *In "Crimes and Meg's Demeanor", it was revealed that his first name is "John". *To date, he is the only character (outside of The Griffin Family) who knows that "Lando Griffin" is actually Peter Griffin. *In "When You Wish Upon a Weinstein", it was revealed that he is Jewish. *He is the first character to say Bruce's name out loud, after 6 seasons of him being unintentionally unnamed. This happened in "No Chris Left Behind". *In "Secondhand Spoke", Shepherd commented to himself that there's no more "hot" people at the school, hinting that he may have some mild ephebophilia. *In "Adam West High", it was revealed that he has problems with gambling and sports betting addictions. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:James Woods Regional High School Category:Adults Category:Male Category:Fat Characters Category:Buzz Kills Category:Caucasians Category:Christians Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Divorced Category:Fathers Category:Brunettes Category:Generation X Category:White Collar Workers Category:Jews Category:Ephebophiles Category:Characters that are annoying in real life but funny on the show.